Broken Threads
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. In retrospect, perhaps the single blanket wasn't the best gift Lavi could give to the equally selfish Kanda and Allen...


_Title:_ Broken Threads

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. In retrospect, perhaps the single blanket wasn't the best gift Lavi could give to the equally selfish Kanda and Allen...

_Genre:_ Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, failed humour, selfish Allen and Kanda, pervy Lavi… um… blanket wrestling? xD

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DGM xDD But if I did... well... I dunno really! Allen and Edward Elric would meet and exchange life stories? xD

**Author's Comments:** This is for Yullen week! YAY!!! This time the prompt is "_Comfort_". Honestly, I was sitting, wrapped in my big blanket in bed going... 'What should I write about for this?... damn I'm comfy!"

* * *

**Broken Threads****

* * *

**_  
SELFISH. adj; Devoid of consideration for the selfishness of others._

- Ambrose Bierce -

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Both Kanda and Allen blinked as the euphoric Lavi presented them a large parcel, swathed in cheesy green and red wrapping paper.

"What... what is it?"

"Open it! It's a present for the happy couple!"

Shrugging and tearing it apart, Allen stared. "It's... a blanket... Thanks Lavi."

"No problem Allen, Yuu."

Smacking the redhead, Kanda stepped out of the common room for a moment.

Lavi rubbed the growing bump, "You're welcome, Captain Grinch."

Allen ran his hand along the blanket. It was more of a fur throw really, but as his digits tickled the beige gold, he considered that he couldn't care less about that detail.

The blanket immediately wrapped around Allen as he snuggled into the corner of the common room sofa with a pleased grin, his eyes fluttering to a close.

Lavi beamed in pride and left to spread more Christmas joy in the form of scarves, hats and, for some, the occasional pair of holiday underwear.

Allen honestly could have slept the night away in that little spot, in front of the caring fire. At least, he could have if the always-irritating Kanda hadn't clambered back into the room and dropped like a ton of bricks beside him, ruffling the white-haired one from his comfy spot.

A growl and a glare were inevitable. "What the hell was that for Ba-Kanda!?"

Kanda simply sneered at him through the corner of his eyes, "Shut it moyashi, you don't _own_ the Common Room."

Somehow, the samurai's hands found the blanket, his fingertips tracing the gorgeously soft, furry material and he swiftly, vengefully, ripped the blanket off of Allen's irritated form. "And you're not the only one who owns this."

The blanket, big enough for one person but not for two, flew straight across Kanda's body as he flopped down into a lying position on the sofa.

Allen was in a state of momentary shock, only being flung out of it by a particularly loud crack of the infernal log breaking in the fire. Immediately, he lunged for the blanket but found the Asian man's hands wound tightly around it so it would not leave more than a centimetre from his body, despite Allen's best efforts.

Sniffing out a draconian breath from both nostrils, the young exorcist summoned all of his strength (i.e. his Innocence) and snatched the blanket back from Kanda... and in turn, sending Kanda's body in a tailspin straight off the sofa and rolling like a pin into the legs of the large, oak coffee table.

Wanting to apologise to his partner was only the third thing that came to mind, the second was curling back into a comfy position and the first was giving a smug smirk at his victory. Prioritising wasn't Allen's strongest feature.

Meanwhile, on the floor, the elder male blinked slowly in shock before creeping upwards into a standing position. Silence prevailed for several moments before he finally spoke up, "What, the _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR, MOYASHI!?!"

Allen pointed his nose into the air, not even bothering to wrench up one eyelid in his reply, "It's not my fault if you have the grace of a three legged donkey on an icy pond."

"How about I chop off all your limbs and see how graceful _you_ are?"

Now he opened his eye. "With what?You don't have your sword."

That was true. It was one of those rare, but necessary, occasions when Mugen and Kanda went their separate ways whilst the swordsman's beloved companion visited Hevlaska to have its Innocence inspected.

It was hard on Kanda to be separated from his beloved blade, which, despite the fact that he and Allen were on 'dating terms', was more important to him than anyone or anything. So, it was Mugen first. Then himself. Then Soba. Then himself again. And... Somewhere down the line, there was Allen. Prioritising wasn't Kanda's strongest feature either.

With no weapon to back up his threat with, Kanda resorted to relying on his childish selfishness as he wrapped both hands on one end of the blanket and gave a sharp tug.

Allen lurched forward suddenly but he had just enough time to grab the other end of the blanket with his hands and pull with equal strength.

"Hey! I had it first!"

"It belongs to _both_ of us, moyashi. Ergo, give it to me!"

"No way, Ba-Kanda! It's mine!"

"Let go!"

"You let go before you wreck your manicure!"

"My what?! At least I don't look like flat-chested Barbie doll!"

"Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately, Mr Ponytail!?"

Of course, the law of physics and of tug of war over a not so stretchy blanket still applied in this situation. So when they heard the distinct creak of a thousand fibres tearing apart, they both froze. Before gently, ever so carefully, releasing their death grip so that the blanket, though still in their grasp, fell inwards between them.

Together, in silence, they moved their gaze from their glare at each other to a horrified gaze at the poor, wounded faux fur blanket that rested wearily between them, a small crack along the middle.

With an awkward chuckle, Allen muttered exactly what Kanda thought. "Whoops."

Staring at it from different angles he murmured, "Well... it's not _too_ bad... I mean, it _could_ be worse. Why don't we just... share it?"

Kanda nodded with his eyes before looking up at Allen with a slightly bemused expression.

He sat down contently on the sofa, releasing the blanket into Allen's possession and the smaller male sat down snugly on Kanda's lap, throwing the blanket over the two bodies.

"We're supposed to be a couple and we can't even figure out that we should at least _try_ and share it?"

Kanda scoffed and tucked his chilly arms underneath the blanket and around Allen's waist, allowing the younger male to rest his head underneath his chin. "We're just two selfish, stubborn people."

"Even though Lavi hinted this was for the both of us." Shaking his head with a sigh, he rolled his neck so that he could stare up at Kanda's impending face. "I do... like you, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rolling his eyes tiredly, Kanda curved his head around so that he could press his lips against Allen's forehead affectionately before pulling the young exorcist closer to him.

Allen smiled serenely and murmured, "Just as long as you know."

He wriggled a little underneath the blanket and the long arms and murmured, "It's still a little small."

"Just because you ripped it, doesn't mean it'll miraculously grow to twice its size, idiot."

Allen narrowed his eyes, leapt from his lap and grabbed a nearby cushion, slapping it across the smug face of Kanda Yuu with two loud thuds as he stood threateningly before the unarmed man.

"What the hell do you mean _'I_ ripped it'?"

* * *

Blanket wrestling is fun, until someone falls off the sofa... usually me. XDD;

Reviews mm, yes?


End file.
